Tom Wyner
Thomas Halperin "Tom" Wyner (born June 16, 1947) is an English-born American director, producer, voice actor and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Flirting Soldier (ep19) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Andel, Chongara, Hunter A *Argento Soma (2003) - Defense Man 1 (ep14), Grandpa (ep2), UN Officer (ep1) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Grenadier, Engineer (ep1) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Brachio *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Gerard Villefort *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Minister of Home Affairs *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Interior Minister *Gun Frontier (2003) - Muriguson, Narrator *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Old Harry MacDowel *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - M. Bison *Teknoman (1994) - Teknobot, Narrator *The New Adventures of Gigantor (1993) - Additional Voices *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Zen (ep12) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Quent Yaiden *X (2002-2003) - Stargazer 'Movies' *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Jonathan Wolfe *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Robotech Master #1 *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Jonathan Wolfe 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Rengle *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Puppet Master *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Robot Storage Police Guard, Zone-1 Patrolman *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Joseph Echonbach *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Carrozo Ronah/'Iron Mask' *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - M. Bison 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Galus *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Axis General C (ep9) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Onmyoji (2003) - Fujiwara no Motokata 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Cannonbrawl (ep24), Furio, PA Announcer (ep1) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Fatcatfish *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Lion Tamer Org (ep31), Plugma Org (ep1), Samurai Org (ep21) Video Games 'Video Games' *Breakdown (2004) - Colonel Anderson *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) - Sid the Dummy *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - PC (Power-Hungry) *Herc's Adventures (1997) - Poseidon, Zeus *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Boar King *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Nano Breaker (2005) - General Raymond *Soldier of Fortune (2000) - Sam Gladstone *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Cheever, Harry Mudd *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Commander Ellis *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Hiragi Daina *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) - Narration *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) - Death *Neo Contra (2004) - Guerilla Contra *Silent Bomber (2000) - Colonel *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Berial *Suikoden V (2006) - Galleon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2013. Category:American Voice Actors